Two Partners in Crime
by Deh Tennis Acrobat
Summary: I can't like her like that...no, she's like a sister to me... Fred Weasley's take on love, life, and, of course, Angelina.
1. Chapter One: Dreams

Title: Four Trouble Maker's are Better then Two

Chapter One: Dreams

Summery: Fred and George meet Alica, Angelina, and Katie (who is in the twin's year). Unfortunately, I may accidentally make it fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, because Dumbledore wouldn't be- well never mind. Harry Potter just would be slightly- erm- different.

"Fred, George! Hurry up, you'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the twins, who were lollygagging behind, plotting, of course.

It was September 1, on what Fred and George would look back on as their first day of school. And the start of a reputation, that, in a way of its own, would out shine any other Weasley's. But, as in the case any reputation, it would have its drawbacks. One in particular is girls.

Neither of the boys liked girls. They thought they were cootie-ridden, not that they new what that meant, but Bill said it when he was a first year. They had talked the night before about girl friends. They decided that they wouldn't allow any of that stuff. They were too cool for girls. For the time being.

By the time they got on the train, it had just started to move, and they were looking for a compartment, quickly.

And George ran ahead of Fred, so Fred sped up. They had always been competitive, in a good natured way. But their carts speed grew out of hand, and they ran into a dark boy with black dreadlocks, who dropped a small cardboard box with air holes in it. A hairy leg was now sticking out of it.

"Bloody awesome! Oi, Fred, lookie here!" said a panting boy, with a grin that glowed of mischief and eyes as big as saucers.

Fred features formed the same expressions as his twins making them completely identical, until he looked the tall, dark skinned kid they had crashed into.

Still grinning, Fred began to talk, pulling George out of his mesmerized state.

"Hey, mate, I'm Fred, and this is-"

"George. George Weasley."

"Lee's m'name. Lee Jordan. And I've seen you've met Melvin, my Tarantula," spoke the boy.

This time, George spoke up.

"Yes, about that-"

Lee cut his off.

"Wait- are you _the _George and Fred Weasley?"

"Umm…" After speaking, George turned and looked perplexedly at Fred.

"I guess, I mean, you haven't met any other Weasley twins names Fred or George, have you, Lee?"

Lee Jordan's eye glowed with excitement, as if he were meeting someone famous.

"Well, my older brother Michael's friends with Bill Weasley, and I've heard loads about you two! I'm always getting in trouble in school, and at home, for that matter, and from what I've heard about you, we'd get along."

Fred and George looked at each other, amazed.

Fred was the first to speak.

"We haven't even stepped foot inside the school yet _and _we're already famous!"

George, although he agreed with this comment, spoke as if it wasn't spoken.

"Well, Lee, may we use your Tarantula for some, erm, business? If you want you can help the Prankster Princes."

Fred elbowed George out of the way, giving him a look that said he didn't think George had to be so business like.

"What George means to ask is if you wanna scare some girls? And, of course, George now knows that Prankster Princes is a stupid name, and that we are Fred the Magnificent, and his Clone." Fred ended this looking particularly over-dramatic.

Lee snickered, but not because of what Fred had said. George had just charmed Fred's shirt to read in red letters 'George's Larger-Headed Clone.'

By the time Fred figured it out and whipped around to look at George, George's wand was tucked away, and George was smirking as he causally leaned back on the wall behind him.

After a few more minutes of useless arguing and a particularly painful curse that ended up with George looking like a girl, the recently formed trio was standing in front of an all-girl compartment, with a few small spiders at hand, plus Lee's cardboard-box.

After knocking firmly, a tall African American girl stood at the door. She was dressed in loose jeans, and large, white and red "Weird Sister's" t-shirt.

She raised one eyebrow at them, and they seemed all right.

"Yeah? Ya'knocked?" the girl asked watching them suspiciously with wide set chocolate eyes.

"Well, we got on the train late, and on this whole ruddy train, there isn't a single free compartment. Can we sit with you?" Fred asked.

The girl shrugged.

"I don't mind, but if they" the dark girl motioned to the other two girls sitting in the booth "you better leave; they get pretty fierce when they're mad. You'll favor them if you mention that you think girls can play Quidditch really well, though. By the way, I'm Angelina Johnson."

"I'm Fred."

"George."

"Lee."

Angelina turned around and sat down and motioned them in, and introduced them to Katie Bell and Alicia.

A few minutes later, Alicia and Katie ran out of the compartment, screaming.

Angelina grinned and stared fascinated at the tarantula on her lap.


	2. Chapter Two: A Quidditch Talk

Title: Four Trouble Maker's are Better then Two

Chapter Two: And When He Prevails

Summery: Fred and George meet Alica, Angelina, and Katie (who is in the twin's year). Unfortunately, I may accidentally make it fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, because Dumbledore wouldn't be- well never mind. Harry Potter just would be slightly- erm- different.

"Fred! Damn it! You're going to be late for Quidditch again!"

Fred Weasley awoke to a sharp pain in his knees. As he looked up, he noticed that Angelina Johnson was sitting on them.

"Look, Angie-" Fred started.

Angelina cut him off.

"Fred Weasley, you know that my name is Angelina."

"Fine. I'm not going to argue with you. _Angelina_, you are no first year anymore. You're hurting my knees."

Smirking, Angelina stood up, but upon seeing Fred's relieved look, she jumped on to his knees.

"OW! (censored) Angelina, you god damn know that hurt!"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Angie, please, remove yourself from my knees and let me go back to sleep!"

"FRED! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED! THE REST OF THE TEAM IS WAITING DOWNSTAIRS ON THE QUIDDITCH PITCH FOR YOU! DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ANYONE!"

Blinking, Fred was amazed Angelina Johnson _could _scream, let alone actually do it.

Fred tried to turn over, but Angelina held him to the bed.

"Why don't you admit your undying love for me and head to the Quidditch pitch?"

Angelina raised her eyebrows and laughed, but not in a heartless way. Some would even call it affectionate.

"Fred, the only time you'll ever spend with me is on the Quidditch pitch and the time I spend dragging you there."

Oh well, thought Fred. It was worth a shot.

A thought struck Angelina like lightning.

"Why were you mumbling my name in your sleep?"

"You remember when I first met you? With the Tarantula and all?"

Angelina couldn't help but grin. She had an older brother- spiders were the least of her problems with him.

"Yes, I do."

"Hey- Angie, do you want to go out to Hogsmead this weekend?"

"I know Fred, that Lee and George have dates with Katie and Alicia."

Fred was slightly shocked. Angelina Johnson thought he was only asking her because he had nothing to do?

"No, Angelina. I mean it…and I swear I won't die my hair pink on a dare this time…"

Laughing, Angelina nodded.

"Okay, but no chicken suit either."

"DARN!"

Looking very smug, Angelina figured he thought he just got out of something.

"But you have to come to Quidditch practice. And I will behead you if we loose the game against Slytherin."

Looking very surly, Fred climbed out of bed and he stumbled with Angelina down to the Quidditch pitch.


	3. Chapter Three: Down by the Lake

Title: Four Trouble Maker's are Better then Two

Chapter: A Midnight Walk

Summery: Fred Weasley's take on love, life, and, of course, Angelina. Unfortunately, I may accidentally make it fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, because Dumbledore wouldn't be- well never mind. Harry Potter just would be slightly- erm- different.

It was nearly eleven at night. Fred Weasley had just finished his homework, and Angelina Johnson was leaning back on his bent legs.

"Hey Fred-"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go for a walk."

Fred looked right into Angelina eyes.

"Angie, are you okay?" Fred spoke. "You've been acting kind of, well, _different_ this year."

Angelina laughed.

"How so?"

"Well, you haven't dragged me into arguments, and you're always laughing, and you're not helping me with my pranks anymore."

Angelina's eyes twinkled, and her face broke into a smile, rivaled only by the Weasley's.

"FRED! I just dragged you down the steps this morning."

Fred shrugged.

"Your dimples are really cute when you laugh."

Shaking her head, Angelina grinned as she jumped up and dragged Fred Weasley out to the grounds.

-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, Fred and Angelina were still walking around the lake.

Sitting down, Fred proclaimed,

"Angie, I'm tired."

Shrugging, Angelina plopped down besides Fred.

Fred wanted something- she could tell.

"What- Fred, you want something of me!"

"DO NOT!"

Angelina eyes sparkled.

"Sure."

After a pause, Fred burst out.

"Angie, how come you don't help me prank anymore?"

"I've pranked every bloody Slytherin, 'cept a handful of little, eleven year old girls- and there is no way I'm doing that to them."

Fred raised his eyebrows.

"You used to help me prank everyone—Hufflepuffs, teachers, anyone. Like I said earlier, you seem _different_ this year."

Angelina smiled as she leaned back on her straight arms.

"Fred, you've always been my best friend here, in a different way then everyone else. You know me as well as I do, so tell me. What's wrong with me?"

As it obviously showed from the look on Fred's face, he hadn't been expecting that. It was a long time before Fred replied.

"You just seem like you love life, and you're happy, I guess."

"You hit that one right on the nose."

As Angelina said that, the African-American girl with chocolate brown eyes jumped up, grabbed Fred Weasley's left tennis shoe, and ran.


End file.
